1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, in particular, to a backward compatible storage apparatus suitable for transferring and exchanging digital information between various portable electronic apparatuses. In addition, the present invention relates to a card type storage apparatus, in particular, to a card type storage apparatus suitable for transferring and exchanging digital information between various portable electronic apparatuses.
Moreover, the present invention relates to various portable wireless terminals such as a personal computer, a portable information terminal, a portable telephone unit, and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) unit and various electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera and a voice recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of information such as characters, still pictures, moving pictures, music, and voice are handled as digital data. Various types of storage mediums such as a magnetic tape, a floppy disk, a hard disk, and a magneto-optical disc have been used to record such types of digital data.
For example, a floppy disk is a most-widely used storage medium. However, since the medium should be rotatably-driven, a motor and a rotating mechanism are essentially required for a floppy disk drive. Thus, the floppy disk could not be a medium suitable for an electronic apparatus that is small and light.
In addition, portable wireless terminals such as portable telephone units and PHS units have become common and their size and weight have been reduced. However, such wireless terminals do not have detachable storage apparatuses. Thus, when a wireless terminal such as a portable telephone unit or a PHS unit is replaced with a new model, the directory and various settings of the old unit may not be used for the new unit. Thus, the contents of the directory and settings of the old unit should be manually input to the new unit.
A digital camera with a floppy disk drive that records photographed pictures on a floppy disk has been proposed. With such a digital camera, since photographed pictures are recorded on a floppy disk, the pictures can be used with a PC (Personal Computer) or the like. However, the size and weight of the digital camera depend on those of the floppy disk. Thus, since the digital camera becomes large and heavy, it is not suitable as a portable apparatus.
The storage apparatuses that such portable electronic apparatuses have do not satisfy both requirements of compatibility with other electronic apparatuses of prior generations and small/light structure necessary for portable apparatuses.
Thus, a storage apparatus that satisfies both requirements of compatibility with other electronic apparatuses of prior generations and small/light structure is required.
The present invention is made from the above-described point of view. An object of the present invention is to provide a storage apparatus that is small, thin, and light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage apparatus that has compatibility with other electronic apparatuses of prior generations and that has small, thin, and light structure.
To solve such problems, the storage apparatus, the card type storage apparatus, and the electronic apparatus according to the present invention have the following structures.
The present invention is a storage apparatus, comprising a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, and a molding resin for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate.
The present invention is a storage apparatus, comprising a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, molding resin for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate, a card type supporting frame having a concave portion or a hole portion formed on at least one surface of the card type supporting frame, the concave portion or the hole portion fitting the wiring substrate, the semiconductor device, and the molding resin in such a manner that the flat type external connection terminal is exposed to the first surface of the wiring substrate, and adhesive resin filled in a supporting space formed among the flat type external connection terminal, the wiring substrate, the molding resin, and the card type supporting frame so as to integrally adhere the flat type external connection terminal, the wiring substrate, the semiconductor device, the molding resin, and the card type supporting frame.
A molding resin free portion is formed at an edge portion of the flat type external connection terminal. A concave portion or a hole portion of the card type supporting frame can be a shouldered concave portion or a shouldered hole portion having a first portion and a second portion, the first portion being fitted to the molding resin free portion of the flat type external connection terminal, the second portion being fitted to the molding resin portion of the flat type external connection terminal.
The area of the card type molding resin portion of the storage apparatus or the area of the card type supporting frame is the half or less of the area of the flat type external connection terminal.
The molding resin is preferably disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate in such a manner that the molding resin is unsymmetrically disposed in one symmetrical direction on the second surface of the wiring substrate. In the following description, xe2x80x9cmolding resin unsymmetrically disposed in one symmetrical directionxe2x80x9d represents for example a rectangular substrate that is symmetrical with respect to a first line in parallel with the longer side of the substrate and passing through the center of the substrate and that is not symmetrical with respect to a second line perpendicular to the first line. The molding resin may have a mark, for example arrow, that represents a direction parallel to the symmetrical direction. Thus, since the storage apparatus is unsymmetrically shaped, the storage apparatus can be securely and easily attached to the host side unit. The mark is preferably a linear pattern. When a concave pattern is formed on the surface, the area becomes thin. Thus, the strength of the storage apparatus deteriorates. On the other hand, when a convex pattern is formed, since the thickness of the storage apparatus becomes large, the requirement for small and thin structure cannot be satisfied.
In addition, with the molding resin having one or plural notches the storage apparatus is unsymmetrically shaped and voltage display function or discrimination function and the like is provided. When the molding resin have notch, one symmetrical direction is not realized.
The semiconductor device may be a serial access type semiconductor. The semiconductor device may be a flash memory. The semiconductor device may be a NAND type EEPROM or an AND type EEPROM.
The serial access type semiconductor device sequentially inputs and outputs read data, write data, and commands through common I/O pins. The serial access type semiconductor device does not have an address terminal.
Thus, regardless of the integration degree of the semiconductor device, the structure of the flat type external connection terminal (for example, the number of pins) can be standardized.
The flat type external connection terminal may be composed of a conductor layer disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate and having a slit for separating the first surface into a plurality of areas. Thus, the most portion of the surface of the wiring substrate can be coated with copper, gold, or the like. Consequently, the strength of the storage apparatus improves.
A pattern of the slit may connect any two points of the outer periphery of the conductor layer as a curved line or a bent line. Thus, the strength of the storage apparatus against bending force and twisting force improves.
The wiring substrate may have a barrier layer composed of metal, for example gold, the barrier layer being exposed to the molding resin free area on the second surface. Thus, when mold resin is formed corresponding to transfer mold method, the productivity improves. In other words, a gate from which non-harden resin is filled is formed on the barrier layer. Although resin such as prepreg of the wiring substrate securely adheres to the mold resin, such resin can be easily peeled off on the barrier layer.
The barrier layer may be electrically insulated from a connection terminal of the storage apparatus.
The present invention is a card type storage apparatus, comprising a storage apparatus having a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, and molding resin for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate, and a card type supporting means having a first surface and for detachably supporting the storage apparatus in such a manner that the flat type external connection terminal is exposed to the first surface of the card type supporting means.
The present invention is a card type storage apparatus, comprising a storage apparatus having a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, molding resin for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate, a card type supporting frame having a concave portion or a hole portion formed on at least one surface of the card type supporting frame, the concave portion or the hole portion fitting the wiring substrate, the semiconductor device, and the molding resin in such a manner that the flat type external connection terminal is exposed to the first surface of the wiring substrate, and adhesive resin filled between at least one of the flat type external connection terminal, the wiring substrate, the semiconductor device and the molding resin, and the card type supporting frame so as to adhere integrally the flat type external connection terminal.
In the card type storage apparatus, the storage apparatus according to the present invention is detachably attached to the supporting means. Thus, the storage apparatus can be easily handled.
The supporting means has a concave portion and a slit formed on the first surface thereof. The card type supporting frame is inserted into the concave portion. The slit is formed on both edge surfaces of the concave portion along the insertion direction of the card type molding resin or the card type supporting frame. Thus, the card type molding resin or the card type supporting frame can be fitted to the supporting means.
The supporting means has a tapered overhang portion for nipping the card type molding resin portion or the card type supporting frame, the tapered overhang portion being disposed on both edge surfaces of the concave portion along the insertion direction.
The supporting means has a concave portion with a shoulder corresponding to a molding resin area on the second surface of the wiring substrate and an exposed area on the first surface of the supporting means. In other words, in the storage apparatus according to the present invention, the molding resin is not disposed symmetrically with the second surface of the wiring substrate. Thus, the card that supports the storage apparatus should have a concave portion corresponding to the molding resin.
Consequently, the storage apparatus can be correctly attached to the supporting means. Thus, the storage apparatus can be prevented from malfunctioning and being damaged.
The depth of the concave portion may be larger than the thickness of the storage apparatus.
Thus, the semiconductor device can be protected against the stress applied in the direction of the thickness of the card type storage apparatus. The supporting means may be flexible.
The bottom portion of the supporting means that forms the concave portion may be composed of a metal plate such as a SUS plate so as to reinforce it.
The card type storage apparatus may further comprise a securing means for securing the storage apparatus supported by the supporting means.
Although the securing means secures the storage apparatus to the card type supporting means (the support card), the securing is preferably detachably structured. The securing means may be a double-adhesive tape or adhesive resin layer and the like disposed at the shoulder portion of the supporting means.
The adhesive strength between the double-adhesive tape and the supporting means is larger than the adhesive strength between the double-adhesive tape and the storage apparatus. Thus, the storage apparatus can be repeatedly attached and detached to/from the supporting means.
In addition, either the storage apparatus or the supporting means has a convex portion and the other one has a concave portion fitting to the convex portion. Thus, when the storage apparatus is inserted into the supporting means, the storage apparatus and the supporting means fit at the uneven part and detach each other with a designated power in the direction to separate.
The present invention is a card type storage apparatus, comprising a storage apparatus having a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, and molding resin for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate, and a card type supporting means having a first surface and for supporting the storage apparatus in such a manner that the flat type external connection terminal is exposed to the first surface of the card type supporting means, wherein the supporting means is composed of a first portion and a second portion, the first portion surrounding the storage apparatus, the second portion being detachably connected to the first portion.
The second portion may have a slit for fitting the first portion.
The second portion may have an opening portion for fitting the first portion.
An edge surface of the first portion may be tapered. An edge of the opening portion of the second portion may have an overhang portion for nipping the edge surface of the first portion.
The first portion and the second portion may have a concave portion and a convex portion so as to secure the first portion and the second portion.
The second portion may be composed of a material with flexibility.
The card type storage apparatus according to the present invention complies with JEDEC MO-180 standard. In particular, the thickness of the card type storage apparatus should strictly comply with the standard. In other words, the thickness of the card type storage apparatus is 0.76 mmxc2x10.08 mm or 1.4 mmxc2x10.1 mm. The outer size of the card type storage apparatus is 37.0 mm (wide)xc3x9745.0 mm (long).
The present invention is an electronic apparatus, comprising (a) a storage apparatus having a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, and a card type molding resin layer for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate with the same height as the exposed surface of the flat type external connection terminal, (b) a supporting means for supporting the storage apparatus, (c) a connection electrode that is contacted to the flat type connection terminal when the storage apparatus is supported by the supporting means, and (d) a driving circuit for accessing the semiconductor device through the connection electrode and the flat type external connection terminal.
The present invention is an electronic apparatus, comprising (a) a storage apparatus having a wiring substrate having a first surface and a second surface, a flat type external connection terminal disposed on the first surface of the wiring substrate, a semiconductor device disposed on the second surface of the wiring substrate and having a connection terminal connected to the flat type external connection terminal, and a molding resin layer for coating the semiconductor device on the second surface of the wiring substrate, (b) a supporting means for supporting the storage apparatus, (c) a connection electrode that is contacted to the flat type connection terminal when the storage apparatus is supported by the supporting means, and (d) a driving circuit for accessing the semiconductor device through the connection electrode and the flat type external connection terminal.
It is preferred that the driving circuit serially accesses the semiconductor device.
According to the present invention, since the molding resin is unsymmetrically disposed on the wiring substrate, the storage apparatus can be properly attached to the host side unit. Thus, characteristics of small, thin, and light structure are satisfied, the user can easily know the attaching direction of the storage apparatus to the host side unit. Consequently, the semiconductor apparatus can be prevented from malfunctioning and being damaged.
According to the present invention, since the molding resin is unsymmetrically disposed on the wiring substrate, the storage apparatus can be properly attached to the host side unit. Thus, the user-friendliness improves. In addition, the semiconductor apparatus can be prevented from malfunctioning and being damaged.
In the storage apparatus according to the present invention, since the serial access type memory device and the flat type external connection terminal are used in combination, the outer size of the storage apparatus becomes close to the outer size of the memory device. Thus, the storage apparatus according to the present invention is suitable for an external storage apparatus used in a small mobile communication terminal such as a portable telephone unit, a PHS unit, a pocket bell, or a PDA.
In addition, when the serial access type memory device and the flat type external connection terminal are used in combination, the structure of the flat type external connection electrodes of the storage apparatus and the structure of the host side electronic apparatus can be standardized.
In the card type storage apparatus according to the present invention, since the molding resin of the storage apparatus is unsymmetrically fitted to the support card, the storage apparatus can be properly attached to the support card. Thus, the user-friendliness improves. Consequently, the storage apparatus can be prevented from malfunctioning and being damaged.
In the card type storage apparatus according to the present invention, since the support card is separated into a plurality of portions, the storage apparatus can be connected to a host side unit that is smaller than the outer size of the support card.
In the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, the storage apparatus can be properly attached to the electronic apparatus. Thus, when the storage apparatus is connected to a host side electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone unit, a PHS unit, a pocket bell, a PDA, a PC, or a digital camera, the electronic apparatus can be prevented from malfunctioning or being damaged. In addition, the user-friendliness remarkably improves. So far, it was difficult to accomplish an external connecting unit that can be used in common with a portable telephone unit, a PHS unit, a pocket bell, a PDA unit, a digital camera, a note type PC, a PC, and so forth. However, with the storage apparatus and the electronic apparatus according to the present invention, data such as telephone numbers registered to a portable telephone unit, text data, picture data, and so forth received through Internet can be transferred to and shared with other information processing units.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.